You Worry Too Much
by sesshoumaru.chan
Summary: Being together in a train...what could be possibly happen between them?


**Warning: **A little bit OOC.

* * *

><p>One rainy afternoon where the sky is so gloomy that not a single ray of sun is present…<p>

Sougo is peacefully taking a nap inside a train when suddenly someone's presence woke him up.

"Woah.. If it isn't china girl… a dripping china girl" he blurted out startling Kagura when she noticed Sougo just getting up. She was about to move out because of the unlikely feeling she had when she saw Sougo but the said transportation started moving. Making her out of balance.

On the other hand, Sougo on instinct tried to catch her but the lass easily caught up herself and went back into sitting leaving Sougo on the floor instead.

"Didn't your mother tell you to remain seated when trains are on the move? Pitiful sadist." She said.

"Sorry for moving on my own trying to save a girl from being hitting the floor." He backfired and silence came together with them.

Sougo kept on looking her since there's nothing to look at…

"Hey…"

"Nani?" Kagura answered with a little bit annoyed.

"Why so quiet? Did you bit your tongue or something?"

"None of your business"

"Owkaaay then…I won't ask china girl anymore, I will ask Kagura instead…" He said while staring on the girl across him

Hearing her name from Sougo's mouth made her glaces in his direction, and in some point or another Kagura got pissed off and pointed her umbrella to Sougo but it didn't last long… She put her thing down and curled her legs up as she hugs them instead hiding her face.

Sougo's sharp eyes caught something that made him move to her side…

"Something happened right… "in his unusual concern tone of voice

"I said none of your business" shaking she is.

"Yeah yeah whatever…None of my business…yeah... so mind telling me what happened?"

"Just shut up sadist I am not in the mood to argue with you now…"

"Same here…I'm not in the mood since there's something bothering me and you wont even tell me…"

She looked up and found out that Sougo is quite annoyed but still there's a concern in his eyes.

"What's with the face?" She asked.

"I already said it right…"

Kagura paused for a moment as she watches Sougo drift his view far away…

"You worry too much" Out of nowhere Kagura extended her hand and pat his head…which made the guy turned to Kagura again… However, the lass is about to cry as she continue to pat him looking down on her lap…

To his dismay Sougo removed her hand from his head and in a second he covered Kagura's eyes with his hand forcing her to lean her back to him.

"Don't go complaining when you get wet…" She said without even putting a struggle.

"I don't mind… I'd rather get wet from your dripping clothes than to get soak from your tears…"

"You really worry too much…" said she while silently crying in his hand.

The annoyance worn out from Sougo which eventually turn into calm and concern one.

"I didn't know you have this kind of side sadist…out of character neh?"

*_Kagura chuckles*_

"Shut up…just be grateful… I've only done this with my sister…"

Sougo started removing her buns so her hair will be land down to dry…

"It's not about the character… _baka.._." he murmured while doing the earlier…

"Huh? Did you say something?" Looking up unexpectedly and at the same time Sougo looking down making it only an inch between their faces…

Neither of them moved nor reacted

They just went still and stare at each other…

Kagura's face brightens like a tomato as she saw one of the rarest things ever… Sougo's smile…

And Sougo gave in…

"Brat… you made me worry" landing his face on Kagura's shoulder…

"Just like I've said… you worry too much…" she patted his head again while she let him lean on her shoulder…

"Getting soak under the rain…even you have your umbrella…not competing with me as soon as you saw me…and worst…" he paused.

"Hmmm?"

"Getting tough when you can't even hold your tears any longer…" Sougo finished at last…

Blushing over again… Kagura thanked him…together with a smile on her face…

"You really are a brat…" he answered as he turned Kagura facing him and carefully pulling her down so she can rest on his lap…

Kagura feeling at ease closed her eyes and just went still as the later stroke her head just like putting her into sleep…

_"Wish this ride will last…" _Sougo thought to himself.

Half an hour passed as the train about to reach its destination…

Kagura opens her eyes not breaking its interaction with Sougo's, Kagura asked the lad to bow down…

"Bow down…"

Without thinking Sougo followed her.

And at the moment she can reach him… Kagura landed her lips on Sougo's forehead making him wide eyes open

"That's the punishment for putting my guard down…" She said while getting on her feet walking to the door that is finally open.

Sougo just stared at her still in shocked for the split moment that has happened.

Watching her red clothes vanish, a smile carved in his face left together with the burning sensation in his cheeks.

"Brat…"

* * *

><p><strong>Written for almost four years ago... So yeah.. sorry for the injustice that I've done to this pairing.<strong>

**.**

Comments, reactions and violent reactions are all welcome. /fliestopluto :D


End file.
